I Come to You In Pieces
by collegegirl21
Summary: Bellamy is concerned for Octavia's well-being. Octavia struggles with her feelings after having survived a near-death experience during her fight with Echo and opening up about her demons. Sequel to "Already Over".


I Come to You In Pieces

Summary: Bellamy is concerned for Octavia's well-being. Octavia struggles with her feelings after having survived a near-death experience during her fight with Echo and opening up about her demons. Sequel to "Already Over".

Octavia

It hurt to walk, let alone move. The sword wound in my abdomen was constantly threatening to reopen itself. I had to hold my breath to force myself not to cry out in agony. I felt the floor getting closer as my eyes blurred.

"Easy." said a deep voice. Bellamy. "Let me help you."

I didn't say anything. He would jump in and help me, even if I didn't ask him to. Always the over-protective big brother. I inwardly smiled at the thought.

Bellamy put my arm around his shoulder and supported me on the way to his bedroom. His breathing sped up with anxiety. I can feel the tension in his muscles and body language.

"Lay down on the bed." he ordered.

I obeyed. I lifted my shirt a small fraction to make sure my injury hasn't reopened. Unfortunately for me, it had. I inwardly growled. I hate being an invalid.

"I'll be right back. I need to get you some fresh bandages. No more walking until the bleeding stops." Bellamy said.

I stayed quiet and nodded. Bellamy left the room and I suddenly felt lonely. I missed the way things used to be before Pike became the Chancellor. Pike drove a wedge between Bellamy and myself, which made me hate the man even more. I wish I could bring him back to life just so that I can kill him twice. I don't care that Pike is dead. Part of me hopes that there is a Hell, because Pike deserves to be there for killing Lincoln and seducing my brother to murder Grounders.

I thought about Lincoln. I miss him. I miss his the way he made me feel; a sense of belonging, a warmth I can't describe.

The door opened as Bellamy returned. "Sit up, O."

I sat up and carefully held my shirt up, so that Bellamy could replace my bandages. He sat down and examined the bloodied bandages on my abdomen. He removed the bandages and let out a curse when he saw my wounds for the first time.

"I'm gonna kill Echo!" Bellamy said.

"I'll help you." I responded, bitterly. "When I'm healed, I'm demanding a rematch."

"No!" Bellamy snapped.

"That's not your call to make." I argued.

"Do you have any idea how it felt when Echo told me you died?" Bellamy started. "It hurt like hell. I thought I would never see you again."

Bellamy's eyes shifted from anger to sadness. "What happened out there?"

"Echo had me cornered on a cliff with a river underneath. She tried to convince me to come quietly, but I wouldn't. We fought and she got the upper hand. Next thing I know, I felt the sword stab through my abdomen. I backed up and fell off the cliff and into the river." I said, feeling mortified.

Bellamy flinched. "Why didn't you just let them take you?" Bellamy started wrapping the clean bandages after washing my wound.

"That's not the Grounder way." I said.

"Screw their ways, Octavia." Bellamy's voice rose slightly. "Your life matters more to me than the Grounders."

"Fighting to the death is what I believe, Bell." I shot back.

Bellamy glared at me. He was getting angry and frustrated. I didn't want to get into it with him right now.

"Why do you put yourself in unnecessary danger?" Bellamy asked. "You're the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you. I came down to the ground to keep you alive and safe. When I heard you were gone, a huge part of me died with you."

"I'm broken inside, Bell." I admitted. "Kane told me there is a darkness in me. I saw the same darkness in you after Gina died. I felt like I lost you when you started hating the Grounders. I used to be Trikru and Skaikru. I no longer belong to either of them." I felt my eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry." Bellamy said. "I'm trying to fix my mistakes. I want you to know it's not too late to turn away from the darkness." Bellamy turned on the radio. "Get some rest."

Bellamy grabbed a chair and sat down. I laid down on the bed and listened to the radio.

"Here's Red with their new hit called 'Pieces'." said the speaker on the radio channel.

"I'm here again

A thousand miles away from you

A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am

I tried so hard

Thought I could do this on my own

I've lost so much along the way

Then I'll see your face

I know I'm finally yours

I find everything I thought I lost before

You call my name

I come to you in pieces

So you can make me whole

I've come undone

But you make sense of who I am

Like puzzle pieces in your eye

Then I'll see your face

I know I'm finally yours

I find everything I thought I lost before

You call my name

I come to you in pieces

So you can make me whole!

I tried so hard! So hard!

I tried so hard!

Then I'll see your face

I know I'm finally yours

I find everything I thought I lost before

You call my name

I come to you in pieces

So you can make me whole

So you can make me whole"

The song hit so close to home with me that I felt myself relating to it so much. I fell asleep just as the song ended. I felt much more peaceful and content than I've had in a long time. I let the blissful feeling of sleep take over.


End file.
